


Jewish Christmas in July

by Mosca



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Judaism, jewish christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosca/pseuds/Mosca
Summary: Johnny cheers up his sad daughter. With carbs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Jewish Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



> Set in the middle of season 6, with spoilers through "The Presidential Suite." Thanks to k for the beta!

It takes Dad like four days to say literally anything about Alexis’s break-up with Ted, and even when he says something, he doesn’t _say_ it, he just shows up at the motel with a brown paper bag that smells suspiciously and deliciously of soy sauce and says, “Hey, honey, I got you a special treat.” 

Alexis would know well enough to act grateful just for the fact that he went all the way to Huntsville for fried rice, but something tastes extra good about Chinese food when Dad buys it, good enough that Alexis doesn’t mind that it’s literally fried carbs with MSG sauce. Dad sets the table and lights candles, placing a set of disposable chopsticks and a fortune cookie at each place. “You didn’t have to do this, Dad,” Alexis says, although she’s already piling General Tso’s chicken onto her plate.

“Well, I had to do something,” Dad says. “So I thought, let’s have Christmas in July.”

Alexis claps her hands together. “Does that mean you’re taking me to the movies?” She doesn’t really want to go to the movies with Dad, but she wants to do something special, something that will get her mind off Ted. 

“How about we stay here and watch _Toy Story?”_ Dad says. _Toy Story_ has been their movie since the Christmas when Alexis was six years old, and Mom and David both had the flu, and Mom said to Dad, _Go do something with the bebé so she doesn’t sit here catching our germs,_ so Dad took Alexis out for a real Jewish Christmas. Shrimp fried rice and General Tso’s chicken, and a movie in a theater with every seat filled. Alexis remembers the dress she wore, dark green with a silver sash. She remembers, after being told so many times how special she was, really _feeling_ special.

“Dad. Dad. I have an idea. Let’s stay here and watch _all_ the _Toy Stories.”_

“Well, that puts us both at risk of hearing your mother remind us of the time she got passed over for the voice of Little Bo Peep, but I think I can swing it,” Dad says.

Alexis cracks open her fortune cookie. _A good way to keep healthy is to eat more Chinese food,_ it says. She shrugs. Dad opens his and holds out the fortune. “Trade you,” he says.

“ _Change can hurt, but it leads you on a path to something better,_ ” Alexis reads out loud. She holds the slip of paper close to her chest. “Oh, Dad, I love it. I love it so much.”


End file.
